Joyce Parkins (Beautiful)
Joyce Parkins (Leslie Stefanson), is a news reporter and ex pageant contestant from the 2000 movie entitled "Beautiful". Joyce plays a jilted and bitchy determined tabloid entertainment TV reporter. Joyce has an agenda and threatens to expose Mona (Minnie Driver) prior to the National Miss Junior Miss Championship. She knows a secret that will eliminate Mona (Miss Illinois) from consideration. That secret is that Mona has a little girl, which according to pageant rules is not allowed. In a flashback we see that the prissy Joyce was herself a pageant contestant, who was an absolute bitch to Mona in competition. The two were heated rivals. She stole her talent for a competition right before the two were scheduled to perform in the 1992 Miss Naperville Pageant. The two were planning the same routine, which involved flaming batons, and the singing of "A Bicycle Built for Two". Joyce absolutely stole the idea from Mona the previous day when they were discussing talent. Joyce proceeded to laugh in her face when Mona confronted her. In order to get her back for her evilness, Mona put industrial-strength adhesive on her baton prior to Joyce going on stage to perform in the talent portion. Mona added fire to the batons and then handed the baton to Joyce just prior to going on stage. Joyce began to prance around on stage in her adorable purple baton outfit with white lace opera gloves, and princess tiara on top of her head. She soon discovers that she is unable to throw the batons in the air as part of her act. She shows a panicked face, as she stares backstage at Mona, who she knows is responsible. Joyce attempts to release the batons by flinging them, but nothing she does is successful. She continues to panic, and you see her pry at them with her feet. The audience realizes that things have gone extremely wrong and they become silent. Mona appears on stage with a fire extinguisher, and unmercifully unloads the extinguisher on the baton putting the flame out. However, rather than stop with that, Mona proceeds to hose down her body, and finally her face. The audience gasps, and Joyce is left humiliated with a thick blanket of foam while sobbing on stage. It was a classic comeuppance moment indeed. By seeing this flashback, we as a film audience, are finally privy to why Joyce is so determined to expose Mona. She wants to ruin her career just as Mona did to her. Therefore, revenge is the issue. At the end of the movie, Mona is asked on stage the question, of "What do you like about yourself?". Joyce the reporter is waiting with mic in hand for this moment to expose Mona for the fraud she is. However, Mona answers, "I don't like myself" and acknowledges that she has a daughter. Therefore, she exposes herself before Joyce can do it. In the process, Joyce's career will no longer be fast tracked since she didn't follow through with her exposing. Gallery Screenshot_42073.jpg Screenshot_42074.jpg Screenshot_42075.jpg Screenshot_42076.jpg Screenshot_42077.jpg Screenshot_42078.jpg Screenshot_42079.jpg Screenshot_42080.jpg Screenshot_42081.jpg Screenshot_42082.jpg Screenshot_42083.jpg Screenshot_42084.jpg Screenshot_42085.jpg Screenshot_42086.jpg Screenshot_42087.jpg Screenshot_42088.jpg Screenshot_42089.jpg Screenshot_42090.jpg Screenshot_42091.jpg Screenshot_42092.jpg Screenshot_42093.jpg Screenshot_42094.jpg Screenshot_42095.jpg Screenshot_42096.jpg Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Spoiled Category:High Heels Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Low Cut Top Category:Boots Category:Choker Necklace Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Opera Gloves Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Show Business Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Comical Defeat Category:Wetlook Category:Crown Category:Messy or Sticky